


A Family Matter

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Modification, Consentual Enslavement, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Fred knows what his son has been getting up to or rather what has been getting up his son.  So now it’s time to see if Archie will come clean to his father.





	A Family Matter

**Author's Note:**

> https://strawpoll.com/w8h7f93w
> 
> Last I looked Chic was in the lead. I so do not like that first name for some reason. Okay, I just realized I confused Reggie and Chuck and I feel SO stupid for doing that. Chuck is already a part of the Riverdale Riders… Reggie is either already a part of it or will be shortly. -is working on a mood board for this-

Fred sat nervously in his car waiting for Archie to come out.  The thick ring in the head of his cock still cold from where he’d left it in the house for far too long.  He’d been at least semi hard since Sheriff Keller had left him to get dressed and head in to town to pick his son up.  And as he looked at Archie walking towards him he realized that had he not known to look he might not have noticed that his son’s nipples stood out more in that shirt.  Or that he wasn’t wearing underwear as his large cock and balls bounced with every step.  He’d only seen Archie naked a handful of times in the last few years.  But he had noticed how much more toned and hung his son had gotten in the last few months.   
  
“Hey dad!” Archie smiled.   
  
“Hey kiddo.  I’m glad you got my message.” Fred smiled as his son put stuff over the back seat, his shorts going taunt over his ass and Fred felt himself growing erect in his jeans at the sight.  He mentally sighed as he longed to touch that ass now that he knew it would be his.  Going so long without the touch of another living person had left him almost starving for it now that he knew it was within his grasp.  Especially now that he knew it how often others had taken his son’s once virgin ass.   
  
“I’m glad too.” Archie turned around and winced slightly, blushing slightly as he tried carefully to adjust himself in his shorts.  Fred knew that feeling.  Freshly pierced he didn’t know how to be careful how to move and had caught the ring on part of the fabric and it was yanking his young cock in the wrong direction and he was trying to not draw attention to fixing the situation.   
  
“Everything okay?” Fred looked at his son’s face.   
  
“Yeah.  Just… not everything sitting the way it should.” Archie flushed.   
  
“Better now?” Fred asked, and Archie nodded.  “Just part of growing up and learning how to deal with adult equipment down there.” Fred saw the blush on Archie’s cheeks spread towards his ears, leaving it ambiguous as to if he meant the overt size of Archie’s cock or the vibrating piercing he now sported.  “We’ve all been there.” Fred patted his own lap, drawing Archie’s eye to his lump down his leg and making Archie swallow hard.  The kid was going to have to work on how much he was practically gagging for cock.  But Fred liked a partner who was willing.   
  
“Yeah…” Archie nodded, looking out the window.   
  
“So I figured we’d go get our usual at Pop’s and then we could talk.”   
  
“We need to talk?” Archie frowned slightly.   
  
“Yes Archie, I think we do.” Fred drove off towards the dinner.   
  
“About?” Archie tried to draw the problem out of his father.  Typical teenaged boy that he was, Archie wasn’t sure what sin his father had noticed and wanted to not give anything away if he could help it.  Fred raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What do you think we need to talk about?” He noted how Archie bit his lip.   
  
“I don’t know.” Archie shrugged.   
  
“You might after we talk then.” Fred continued to drive on till they parked at Pops.   
  
“Do I get a hint?” Archie asked as he looked at his dad.   
  
“Why would you need a hint?” Fred looked at his son before opening his door and stepping out.   
  
“If I admit I’ve done a few things that this might be about can I get a hint?” Archie asked with a bite of his lip at the end.   
  
“Maybe.” Fred smirked as he walked in and caught Pop.  “Our usual please.  Thank you.” He waved and slid into their usual booth.   
  
“Did coach call you?” Archie looked down at the table.   
  
“Why would the coach need to call me Archie?” Fred crossed his arms.   
  
“……” Archie mumbled something under his breath.   
  
“Archibald.” Fred said in a stern voice.   
  
“because of my piercings…” Archie blushed furiously, unable to meet his father’s gaze as their food was sat in front of them and his father thanked Pops for the food.   
  
“What piercings?” Fred kept his voice strong and hard, even if he knew about this.   
  
“I went and got some piercings this morning…” Archie didn’t raise his eyes.   
  
“Where?”   
  
“This place down town…”   
  
“I mean where did you get pierced.” Fred said in a more commanding tone and Archie’s eyes went wide.   
  
“uh…”   
  
“Archibald.” He gave him a no nonsense look, now that Archie was looking at him.   
  
“I got my nipples pierced… and other places…”   
  
“Other places?”   
  
“I… I got my penis pierced…” Archie looked down.   
  
“And I take it that was what caused your problem getting in the car?”   
  
“yes.” Archie swallowed hard.   
  
“And why would coach have seen your piercings?  Are you in the habit of showing your penis off in gym?” Fred kept pushing and Archie, looked up sharply.   
  
“I… uh… um…” Archie looked down again from his dad’s eyes.    
  
“Are you trying to tell me you’re an exhibitionist Archie?” Fred’s tone went softer.   
  
“What’s that?” Archie looked up carefully at his dad.   
  
“It means it makes you excited to show off your body.” Fred said slowly.   
  
“yeah… a little.  I never realized it till recently…” Archie blushed.   
  
“So… where you just walking around naked in the locker room or…?”   
  
“Well yeah… a little..” Archie slowly relaxed.  “But that was before…” He quickly shut up.   
  
“Before what?”   
  
“Can we not talk about this?” Archie looked up at his father.   
  
“Before what?” He took on the harsher tone again.   
  
“before my piercings started vibrating.” Archie looked down again, his face bright red.  Fred was going to say something but his phone buzzed.  He looked at the text from Kevin.   
  
_Dad told me you’re having fun with Archie, this might help -link-_   
  
Fred clicked the link and it was an app for controlling the vibration of personal piercings.  He tapped an icon and it found Archie’s piercings.  He shook his head; his son was set to go at the push of a button.  “Your piercings started to vibrate?” Fred asked carefully, his phone down on the seat beside him, he tapped a few commands and as Archie began to speak his nipples began to vibrate.   
  
“Ya… yeah…” Archie blushed, his eyes looking around.   
  
“Your piercings vibrate?” Fred asked as he put the nipples up another setting and Archie bit back a moan.  It brought back memories of when he’d been at the Sheriff’s mercy and he’d done nipple torture on him in his younger days.  “I didn’t know they could do that.” He toggled down to the piercing in his son’s cock and set it to vibrating.  Archie let out a noise that Fred hadn’t heard before.  “You okay?”   
  
“yeah…” Archie struggled to contain his voice.   
  
“What happened after they started vibrating?” He put the penal piercing up another notch.   
  
“I got hard…” Archie blushed.   
  
“And judging from what I saw in the car… that would have been very evident.  I bet you were enjoying being hard in front of everyone.” Fred was starting to talk casually about his son’s kinks.   
  
“yeah.” Archie hesitated as he looked up at his father’s eyes, feeling comfortable at not being rebuked for what turned him on.  “But… it wouldn’t stay in my shorts…” Archie bit his lip.   
  
“Too big for your britches?” Fred chuckled.  “I remember what it was like.  We’ll have to look into getting you some different shorts then.” He causally laid in that he was as well hung as his son.   
  
“C-coach said it was distracting having me bob around like that…” Archie blushed all the way down his neck.  “He made me a deal…”   
  
“What sort of deal?” Fred asked, ramping up the vibrations another notch, both of them on three now.   
  
“he… he…. He said I could take care of it…” Archie blushed harder.   
  
“Take care of it?”   
  
“you know…” Archie looked down.   
  
“No I don’t.  Take care of it how Archie?” He was hard in his jeans listening to this but he wanted his son to say it.  To admit to touching himself.   
  
“he told me I could jerk off.” Archie said quietly.   
  
“Did you?”   
  
“yeah… but uh… the deal was I could do it… I could… jerk off … if I gave up my gym clothes for the rest of gym…” Archie looked up at his dad then.   
  
“I bet the class had fun, you standing in the gym buck naked beating your meat.”   
  
“we were out on the field running laps…” Archie shuddered.   
  
“Oh, so Coach had you putting on a show outside.  Not bad.  I bet you enjoyed it though.”   
  
“yeah… it’s … different being naked in front of people.”   
  
“Archie is this talk making you aroused right now?” Fred asked actually.   
  
“yes.” Archie wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.  Fred ducked under the table and saw the huge tent in his son’s shorts and the wet looking tip.   
  
“I’d say it is.” Fred nodded as he sat back upright.  “Tell me Archie.  Do you enjoy being this aroused, sitting in front of me… talking about how you jerked off today?” Fred said in a casual tone looking at his son.   
  
“yes…” Archie hung his head.   
  
“Then I think we need to have a completely different talk then.” Fred nodded more to himself.  “But I’m not going to have any more talks with you while you’re wearing clothes.” Archie’s head shot up and his shocked eyes focused on his dad.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You want to be naked don’t you?” Fred crossed his arms.   
  
“yeah but…”   
  
“Then no butts but yours.  Bare assed, right now.”   
  
“I… here?” Archie looked around.   
  
“Yes.” Fred stared his son down who blushed harder as he pulled his shirt up over his head.  It wasn’t unusually to get too hot and have to take your shirt off here… he’d look normal to anyone walking in.   
  
“Just lift up and drop your shorts to your ankles.” Fred instructed him.  Archie nodded, lifting his ass long enough to slid his shorts slowly down his knees and letting them fall down to his ankles.  His hard cock springing free and slapping his belly button making him wince a little as the shorts fell.  His father ducked under the table and pulled the shorts off of Archie’s ankles and left his son in only his shoes and socks.  “Better?”   
  
“some….” Archie felt so exposed.   
  
“I bet.” Fred ramped up the vibrations again and now he could see Archie’s nipples vibrating from the piercings in them.  “Huh, that looks painful.” He reached out and tugged on one of Archie’s nipples, rolling it around in his fingers, as he looked over the table slightly to see his son’s cock head swollen and leaking precum all over himself.   
  
“a little.” Archie squirmed.   
  
“I didn’t notice this.” Fred reached up and touched the collar that Archie was wearing.   
  
“yeah…” Archie blushed furiously.   
  
“I haven’t seen one of these since before your mother and I were married.” Fred toyed with the soft leather around Archie’s neck before stroking the skin around it.  “Back then your mother and I were both wearing them.”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“You see Dan.  Sheriff Keller…. And his father they ran a sort of underground society for sex slaves here in Riverdale.” Fred shrugged it off.  “They made all their slaves wear these collars.”   
  
“But you said you and mom…”   
  
“Yep.  We were both slaves at the time.  I was Dan’s personal slave.  He had me every way you can imagine and probably a few you couldn’t.  Him and his dad.  They whored me out and spread my legs for anyone who’d pay to sleep with me.” Fred reached under the table and took a hold of the vibrating hoop in Archie’s dick head.  “I have one of these myself because of that.  Mine doesn’t vibrate.  But I have one.” He slowly spun the circle making Archie writhe.  “Your mom and I were picked to put on a display at one of the big get together parties they threw.  And after we fucked in front of everyone, we were turned out to be fucked by anyone who would have us.  That was the night you were conceived.” Archie’s eyes went wide.  “Her owners waited till they had a blood test to prove you were mine.  And they sold her to Dan.  He liked having her around because he knew I was very protective of her and you.” He gave his son’s cock a squeeze.   
  
“But… I…” Archie whimpered.   
  
“He made me a deal.  If I wanted out… he’d free me and your mom… we’d even be able to get married and raise you.  All I had to do was agree to star in a movie.” Fred blushed.  “I was young… I didn’t think anything of it.  So I said yes.  Six months of shooting later, I’d shot a porno and signed the rights to Dan and his family.  I think they keep it in circulation….” His voice trailed off.  “I was a ravenous bottom.  He liked that about me.  Couldn’t get enough dicks in me, and I’d cum without being touched.” He sighed.  “And true to his word he freed us, and we got married.  He gave us matching dildos of his cock as wedding gifts and a copy of my porno… your mom never watched it.  I do from time to time.” He took a firmer grip on his son’s cock and started stroking it as he pulled him closer to him under the table.   
  
“Dad….” Archie tried to warn him.   
  
“I know that Kevin and his father have enslaved you.  Or that they want to.  They want my permission to go ahead.  To put you into the position I worked so hard to get out of.” He looked at his son, his baby boy and spoke the next words.  “I agreed.” Archie came.  Hard and long and gushing up, spraying his father’s hand and his jeans.  Archie bit his lip and tried to keep from making too much of a scene as he came again and again till he was left panting and limp, but still hard.  Fred picked up his phone and dialed back the vibrations till they slowly shut off.  Archie panted and tried to catch his breath.   
  
“Your going to sign the fair use paperwork?” Archie panted, as he sat back up.   
  
“Yes.  As well as the other paperwork.”   
  
“Other… what other paperwork?” Archie frowned.   
  
“A condition of me returning to service in their stable.”   
  
“Yo-you…” Archie blushed, suddenly picturing his dad naked and being fucked and his still hard cock gave a throb.   
  
“Yes me.  And you.” He pulled out the paperwork and sat it where Archie could read through it.  His eyes got huge as he read and looked up at his dad.  Then back at the paper to make sure he’d read that correctly.  But there spelled out in bold black and white print was the fact that not only were he and his father about to consent to be enslaved to the Keller men, but they were also agreeing to a legally binding marriage between slaves as well as leaving them sexually exploitable by the Kellers and others.   
  
“Dad…”   
  
“When I sign this… we’re going to go home, and we’re going to be together as free men one last night.  And then tomorrow night we’ll go through a ceremony where we’ll be married to one another.” Fred looked at his son.  “Are you okay with that.”   
  
“Yes.” Archie looked at him.  He’d never wanted anything more in his life then to be his father’s wife suddenly.  The idea that his dad would do this sort of thing to him, let others do it to him helped turn him on even more.   
  
“Then get your shorts back on.” Fred put them on top of the table.  “And we’ll take this to go.” He waved Pops over while Archie made a dash for his shorts, not able to do much but cover himself with them as the older man appeared.   
  
“Finally breaking the young buck in eh Fred?” Pops chuckled.   
  
“Yeah.  We’re both joining the Riverdale Riders together.”   
  
“Oh, I know a few folks going to be mighty pleased to see your white ass back on the rotation.” He nodded.  “Might have to borrow ol’Archie here to work some shifts buck naked.  Nice looking meat from what I saw.”   
  
“Put your shorts on the table Archie.” Fred looked at him and Archie nodded, blushing as he did so.   
  
“After shooting a load like that and still hard…. Yeah I could always use a good soda jerk around here.” He chuckled.   
  
“We’re going to be officially married tomorrow.” Fred announced.   
  
“Well congratulations!” Pops smiled.  “Tell you what.  I’ll give you the meal on the house if you give me Archie’s clothes right now.”   
  
“You’ve got a deal.” Fred smiled.   
  
“DAD!?” Archie blushed.   
  
“Give the man you’re clothes.” Fred nodded.  And Pops moved back so Archie had to turn and come almost fully out of the booth to hand over his clothing.   
  
“Here you go sir.” Archie felt so on display.   
  
“Oh I can’t wait to get you bent over the bar fucking that tight ass…” He let his hand trail down Archie’s arm till he turned him around to look at his fine ass.  “Yes sir.  Can’t wait.” He smacked Archie’s ass.  “Might even have to ride you a couple times Fred.”   
  
“It was always a pleasure.”   
  
“You not had any men since you got hitched the last time have you?” Pops asked.   
  
“Nope.  Not a damn one.  Archie here’s fixing to be the first one in my tight hole since before he was born.”   
  
“Nice.  You wearing anything under those jeans Fred?”   
  
“Not a damn thing.  Dan paid me a visit on the site today.  Took my boxers and made me put my piercing back in.”   
  
“Always liked that piercing.  Made it damn sure you weren’t going to go running off when I turned my back.” Pops reached down and started playing with Archie’s ring.   
  
“You wanting my jeans for your collection?’   
  
“I’ll give you an extra couple of orders for all your clothes Fred.” Pops eyed him.   
  
“Sounds reasonable.” Fred started undoing his button down shirt.  “Can you throw in some shrimp?”   
  
“Sure thing.” Pops walked away as Fred put his shirt on the table and pulled his undershirt up over his head exposing his chest to his son as he sat it on the table as well.   
  
“you’re getting naked…” Archie was sitting there confused.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“We’re going to have to leave naked…” Archie blushed.   
  
“Yep.” Fred nodded, undoing his belt and putting it and his keys on the booth beside his phone, before undoing his jeans and taking his boots off.  He slipped out of his jeans and put his boots back on before putting his jeans on the table.  They were quite the pair.  Neither wearing anything apart from their footwear, piercings, and Archie’s collar.  “I suspect we’ll be spending a lot of time like this.”   
  
“I…” Archie’s eyes went down.   
  
“You want to see it don’t you?”   
  
“Yes.” Archie blushed.   
  
“Then look under the table.” Archie nodded and ducked down, taking in his father’s own over sized sex organ.  Archie blushed and sat back up.   
  
“Here you boys go.” Pops came back out with carry out containers.  Enough that they’d have their hands so fully they couldn’t possibly cover up their naked bodies.  “I’ll take these.” He folded and took Fred’s clothing.  “Never know when you boys might show up naked and need to wear something out.” He chuckled.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Archie blushed and he and his father stood to go.  Naked, hard, and in Archie’s case, with his own cum down his thighs and legs.   
  
“Don’t play too rough tonight boys.” Pops smacked them both on the ass as they walked out to the car.   
  
“I think we could do with a bit of a drive.” Fred got in.   
  
“A drive?” Archie looked down at their naked bodies.   
  
“How about we have a picnic?” Fred asked causally.   
  
“Like this?” Archie waved his hand.   
  
“Sure.  You can suck my cock while I nibble on some food.  And once you’ve finished your protein shake straight from my balls, maybe you’ll be ready for your old man to blow you.” Fred shrugged.   
  
“S-sure…” Archie’s cock throbbed.  Truth be told he was ready now.   
  
“Let’s go then.” Fred clapped his hand down on his son’s shoulder and squeezed.  In just a few short hours they’d be husband and husband.  But for tonight.  He’d be fucking his son for all they were worth and maybe if he was lucky they’d break the bed like that time his ex wife and he had.  God that had been some of the best sex of his life.  He looked forwards to teaching Archie things about his own body that no health class had any right ever approaching.  But he was going to show his son levels of pleasure that he never dreamed of.  And maybe, if he did a good enough job, the program would save up enough money to pay for Archie’s collage and allow him to send his son somewhere nice to come back with all the knowledge he’d need for whatever he chose.  Though a thought sprang to Fred’s mind about something he’d seen online a while back.   
  
“Hey Archie… you ever thought about doing your music naked?”   
  
“N… naked…” Archie flushed.  “I hadn’t…” He thought about it.  A crowd of people coming to watch him sing, his body hard and ready for sex as he stood there playing and singing and it was all he could do not to shoot his load or take himself in hand right there.   
  
“I think we’ll have to set something up.  Also need to check with the doc they keep on staff to make sure how long before any performances you’d have to give up sucking cock so it didn’t fuck with your voice.” Fred nodded more to himself.  “Last thing we need is for you to be up there singing and your voice to be hoarse from taking too many dicks before show time.”   
  
“dad…” Archie blushed.   
  
“Oh don’t give me that.  Dan told me all about how you couldn’t get enough sucking him, Kevin, and Juggy off.”   
  
“Jug’s got a big cock… he’s actually the reason I’m in this mess.”   
  
“Oh?” Fred raised an eyebrow.   
  
“He wanted to teach me a lesson and tied me up naked in the park and made me fuck myself till I came.  Kevin found me and milked me… and it just kind of kept growing from there.”   
  
“Well from the sounds of things FP is already signing Jughead over as a full fledged cock whore himself.”   
  
“Yeah… he said FP trained him to be bitch for the gang.” Archie seemed worried by that.   
  
“Don’t worry kiddo.  Juggy can handle himself.  And if he’d taken this… then he can handle just about anything.” Fred reached over and waved his son’s cock around, smacking the boy in the abs with his own cock.   
  
“Yeah… he’s fucked me a couple times…” Archie admitted, blushing.   
  
“You like it?”   
  
“Yeah.” Archie sheepishly nodded.   
  
“Good.  I haven’t been with anyone since your mom.  So I’m going to want to go most of tonight.”   
  
“Good.” Archie smiled.   
  
“Good.” Fred ruffled his son’s hair and drove on towards the city park, he knew of a place where they could hang out naked, eat and fuck and maybe get fucked by some random strangers who passed by looking to get laid.  He couldn’t wait to watch his son in action.   
  
“Do you think when we get home I can watch your porno?” Archie turned to Fred.   
  
“Absolutely.  Might give you some ideas.” Fred smirked.   
  
“This gives me plenty of ideas.” Archie reached over and held his father’s cock, giving it a teasing stroke.   
  
“Do much more of that and you’re going to have me in your mouth before we ever get to the park.”   
  
“Maybe I want to give you some road head..”   
  
“You’ve not done that with Keller yet have you?” Fred looked worried.   
  
“No… Ms. Grundy.” Archie blushed.  “She… she liked to make me drive naked late at night and she’d suck on me while playing with my ass.” He bit his lip.   
  
“You’re going to have to learn to position your head so you don’t hit the stirring wheel.” Fred rubbed Archie’s shoulder.  “But why don’t we give it a try.”   
  
“Ok!” Archie’s whole face lit up as he leaned over and took his father into his mouth for the first, but certainly not the last, time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be where the contest winner gets put in. Comment and tell me if you want a version of this where each part is a chapter inside it so you can download the pdf as one go.
> 
> Please vote on these two poles.  
> https://strawpoll.com/w8h7f93w  
> https://strawpoll.com/7fx63zk2


End file.
